


A Throne of Demons and Assassins - Dec 1, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [18]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Dec 1, Gen, I seriously don't know what's happening, Memento mori, Unus Annus, Very Loosely Based On: 1 Man 100 Accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: I have no idea what this is - InkyThis is a demonic retelling of my dreams as a child. - MoroVery Very Loosely Based On: 1 Man 100 Accents
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	A Throne of Demons and Assassins - Dec 1, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Argentina  
> Austria  
> Italy  
> Russia  
> Papua New Guinea  
> Cuba  
> Capital of the cigar
> 
> Human trainwreck  
> Crappy histories
> 
> History of the chicken nugget  
> Chicken nuggets as people 
> 
> Gingerbread???
> 
> Chicken nuggets as gingerbread men
> 
> these were the idea parts of my notes - Inky  
> not sure where chicken nuggets came from.. 
> 
> All of this is 100% true and I do encourage you to become an assassin at the age of 7 as it is a very well paying job and you get to go to awesome places. Trust me, it's epic :D - Moro

Chicken nuggets are the most supreme form of chicken as they are small, edible (of course), and portable. Imagine all the places you could take a chicken nugget: on a ferris wheel, to the vatican city, to meet the pope, to visit paris and propose to the chicken nugget. All these wonderful memories simply because the chicken nugget is small and delicious. In fact, lets talk about the shape of the chicken nugget. It’s unique irregular shapes make it interesting and fun to consume every single one of them. Not to mention, because there is no standard shape, you may change the shape of the chicken nugget to any one you wish or desire. For example I once had the wish to make a gingerbread man chicken nugget. It was around the time of Christmas and I was in the holiday spirit, and what better way to celebrate it than to make a gingerbread man chicken nugget? But then I realized. I could do so much better. WHAT ABOUT A GINGERBREAD HOUSE CHICKEN NUGGET. And no. Not one that would sit on a table. ONE YOU COULD LIVE IN. I would be delighted to make it, and then I could gift it to the poor children in orphanages so that they may have a shelter. And when they want to rebel? Simply eat the house or pour hot oil over it to deep fry it. Genius. So I set about making this wonderful gingerbread house chicken nugget. The process was very tiresome and many people said I wouldn’t be able to do it. THEY WERE WRONG. I made it in 3 months with little delay and unfortunately ate it all before I could further celebrate it’s creation. It was, however, the most delicious thing I have ever eaten and I should like to make it a Christmas tradition in honor of old jolly Saint Nick. So thus it continued. I went year after year creating these horrendously large gingerbread house chicken nuggets, each year attempting to outdo myself. But after two years of doing so, I grew bored. There was no passion left in me. It was depressing. I spiraled down, down, down, into the dark depths of my mind where I began to seriously question my life choices and finally was able to remember what I had for lunch that day. (That’s another story) BUT what I did realize is that my true passion lies in not chicken nuggets, BUT GUMMY BEARS. *GASP* I know. You must be thinking “oh you’re insane. There’s no way gummy bears are better than chicken nuggets!” And you’re right. I am insane. BUT THAT’S NEVER STOPPED ME. Filled with this newfound passion, I became an assassin at the young age of 7 and ended up reclaiming my title as the prinxe of the lost kingdom of Corella. I lead a battle against dark demons made of shadows, and used my epic fire powers to torch the ass of the guy I was fighting. (I don’t remember his name anymore. He was just annoying so I torched him and somehow won the war on accident :D) Perks of being a prinxe.

By Moro

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 527


End file.
